Blasted Dreams
by yadeniky
Summary: After the battle is finished Ron and Hermione still feel its effects. Crappy summary, hopefully not so crappy story. Rated T for violence. Hope you enjoy.


**Title: Blasted Dreams**

**Pairings: Ron & Hermione :]**

**Words: 1k+**

******AN: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please be nice :) Hope you enjoy it. Comments and tips are highly welcomed. If something doesn't make sense my apologies. [It's 2:30 am and I didn't prove read :/] Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_It was dark everything around him shook as a loud blast rumbled. He looked to his left side then to his right a huge sense of disappointment embodied him. Franticly he turned around still no sign of her. _

"_HERMIONE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" he repeated, still no sign of her. _

_He ran as fast as he could, to where precisely he didn't know; he just knew he _had _to find her, he just had to. He climbed the staircase. He didn't care that curses and hexes were flying beside him _

"_HERMIONE!" He yelled once more, still no reply… He turned disoriented, he was quite lost in a place that had been his second home a place he knew as well as the back of his hands, but at the same time that place was long gone… gone with her. _

"_Hey Weasel looking for your girlfriend?" said a taunting and slightly demented voice. Bellatrix jeered at the wonky red head.  
"I've got her _Bloodtraitor_" she hissed "I've got her good" she whispered maniacally before running off. _

_He ran after her. "What have you done?" he asked/yelled furiously. "Where is she?" he added as he chased the menace._

"I _have rid the world of a mudblood" she said as she laughed_

"_NO, impossible!" _

_She ran to a room he didn't care to recognize, because as he stepped through the threshold he saw a familiar figure in the centre of it._

"_Hermione" he whispered. "No, it can't be" tears starting to appear from his eyes._

_Bellatrix was laughing and taking it all in at the far end of the room._

"_Like what I've done?" she said cruelly_

_He walked up to his best friend who lay lifelessly on the floor. _

"_No no no no no no NO! __I refuse to lose you Hermione wake up please wake up" he said has tears flowed across his face. He grabbed her limp body; her face was drenched in his tears. He removed her hair from her face, in doing so he noticed the word DIRT carved into her forehead. The wound wasn't bleeding anymore. _

"_NO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs with a void in his heart._

Suddenly he woke up drenched in a cold sweat. He felt pale, empty, disturbed and a million other emotions at the same time. His breathing was out of sync, he felt close to heart failure. He looked to his side and saw his best mate on the cot beside him.

He stood up. His bare feet touched the cold floor. He could barely walk, his whole bodied trembled. "It was just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream" he said to himself. He reached the steps and headed to the lowest floor of the Borrow. As he arrived to the unusually deserted family room he noticed her on the couch, reading quietly.

"Bad dream?" she asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Me too, decided to calm myself by reading a bit. Care to join?" the brunette asked hopefully.

A wide smile blasted on his face "Figures you'd calm yourself by reading" he said in a careful tone as he made his way to the couch. He sat beside her, not that she minded, in fact she longed for it, for his presence. She let a silent laugh burst. He made her feel so at peace.

"I'm getting tired of these blasted dreams, Ron" she said in an almost whisper. "They're getting worse, much worse."

"I know the feeling" he said as he stared at her preoccupied brown eyes, looking at her unhurt face with a huge sense of relieve; she wasn't hurt. "Your parents again?"  
"I mean the dreams" he quickly added.

"Oh… yeah" she lied  
"Keep seeing them hurt" she said quickly. Hermione certainly did not enjoy lying, particularly to him. Her memory consumed her.

_She was back at the battle, with Ron and Harry. Fred had just been murdered; she saw the fury in Ron's eyes; saw how her lover lost a bit of himself. He was ready to run after the damned murderer. "No!" she yelled, she wasn't about to let him run to a certain death. Hermione grasped his shirt, she held on to him. She fought his attempts of realizing himself. "Ron, no! Please _no! _PLEASE stay! STAY!" she yelled at him, but his fury was far too great. She lost his grip, he was gone. It was like back at the camp. "RON! I will _not _lose you, not again" she said as tears fell from her face. Ron turned to her. Just as he was about to speak _Avadra Kedavra_ was heard. His body fell._

"Mione you ok?" a well and lively Ronald asked her. Her face was pale; he knew she was thinking about her dream. "No use in that" he said all too knowingly "it only makes it worse, trust me" he let a weak smile.

"Someday our dreams will stop, won't they?"she asked in a hopeful voice. "Someday I'll stop seeing yo-" she stopped herself "I'll stop seeing my parents hurt, and you'll stop seeing Fred" she quickly corrected.

"Someday" he said. Ron liked lying to Hermione as much as she did to him, not one bit. He put his arm around her and silently took in her scent, oh how he loved it. He only lied to her because he saw her worried face when he first had a nightmare, and he knew how she would feel guilty if she knew she was the reason he couldn't sleep. And all the same could be said for her.

"Someday everything will be good" he whispered. "Someday everything will be-"

"Perfect" she said. "like a blooming rose. One day we will be whole. Mind, heart and spirit " she said as she laid her head on his chest. Her eyes closed. Soon he too was in a deep slumber. The night couldn't have been more peaceful.

* * *

**AN [2]: I did a little wordplay at the end with the names of Ron & Hermione's children. :) (I put "like a blooming _rose_" and "Mind, heart and spirit") Of course the word rose refers to Rose, their daughter and "Mind, heart and spirit" refers to Hugo, a name that means mind, heart or spirit. **

**That's a little something for R&H shippers. **

**Hope you like it. **


End file.
